Wedding
by Kristi.whitlock
Summary: When Esme and Carlisle get married Bella meets a certain cute bronze haired boy. Just a cute little one-shot.


**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and found it under my bed...I know it's sad but my room is clean now. I hope you enjoy if not I tried at least. **

Wedding

It's a beautiful ceremony it really is, but I can't help but be worried. You see, my other and her fiancé are getting married. After the honeymoon we will all be living together. I like Carlisle and I know he loves my mom, but I can't help but think it will end up like my father. I still have nightmares. We are helping Esme, my mom, get ready now inside one of the rooms of the church. Alice and I are both maids-of-honor. Edward and Emmett are going to be co-best-men. I've never met Edward before and I worried to meet him. Anytime he's mentioned Alice becomes sad.

"Bella!" Alice yells into my ear. I rubbed my ear and looked up at her in question. "You were pretty zoned out there for a while. Here, pass me a bobby pin. What were you thinking about?"

She was right; I hadn't even noticed she started doing my hair. "So, ah, is Edward going to come?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him it's been so long." Alice was practically vibrating with happiness and energy. I loved Alice and was excited that she was going to be my sister. Our parents weren't actually going to be able to adopt the others children as their own because Alice and Edward's mom didn't want to share (that was her words).

I turned to find a cream dress and slipped it up my body. It ended at my knees and had a single shoulder strap. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked ok. My hair was pinned up off a bit to the side into a bun. My make-up was very simple. The heels that were placed on my feet I sneered at. Alice came to my side to look at herself. She looked basically the same except for the height difference and her short block hair replaced my brown locks. We looked slightly older than our 14 year old selves.

We heard Esme come out of the bathroom and she looked stunning. "Lookin' hot mom!" Alice exclaimed. The white and cream dress worked with her to make her skin appear like porcelain doll. Her caramel brown curls fell down her shoulder smoothly. Her make-up enhanced her brown eyes and slightly pink cheeks.

We heard a knock on the door and Emmett's voice call out "Open up foxy ladies Emmy needs to see his mama!" Alice and I started to giggle at his stupididy. I love Emmett; he's one of my best friends. He is only a year older than Alice and me. He walked in looking like a teddy bear in a tux. Alice and I both 'awwww'ed. He claims he's going to 'buff up' but I highly doubt that. "Mom you look amazing. Dad told me to tell you that he loves you and that you have five minutes. I got distracted on the job that means like two minutes."

"Ok, ok i'm ready." Esme said. We waited as the guys went to stand at their places; we stood beside them in a line. I stood next to Emmett and Alice stood next to a head of bronze hair, who I assume is Edward. Music started up and the two started to walk the own the front. We waited a few beats then went behind them. I focused on not loosing my balance when Emmy pinched my arm. I narrowed my eyes at him and continued walking until we made it to the front. I kept my eyes on the hall waiting for my mom and Carlisle. I wasn't quite read to call him dad like Emmy. The music started and Esme walked down the isle on the arm of my uncle Charlie. He was my father's brother but a very good lawman.

I looked over to Carlisle and saw his with a huge smile that was contagious. I looked over a bit took a deep breath when I saw him. Edward was absolutely gorgeous. At 16 he didn't have a speck of awkwardness some teenagers bare. He seemed to have a bit of muscle on him as well. It was just enough to make his body look great. His eyes were stunning to. They were the shade of emerald green. It all fit him, he is very attractive. He suddenly turned his head toward me and I slightly opened my mouth in surprise. I closed it and quickly turned my head toward mom and Carlisle.

The preacher went ahead and said what he needed to. Nope, no one interrupted during that part. I looked into the crowd and saw a tanned woman with bleached blonde hair. Tanya Denali. That would be Carlisle's ex and the mother of his children. Both he and mom thought it would be rude not to invite her. I'm not sure if they thought she would actually show up.

Next, we moved onto the reception. The room was filled with round tables with white table spreads and an empty floor for dancing. Music started and I know a variety of music from the span of a few years would be playing. We went to the wedding party's table. The order was Esme, then me, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and then Carlisle. The food came and it seemed everyone took notice of there hunger. After a while we made speeches. Alice and I started. It was just filled with our acceptance and love for them both. I'm pretty sure the guys made there's right before the wedding it's self. There's was filled with the same. I knew mom has spent some time with Edward just not a lot. Desert came and went. Emmett brought the challenge of annoying Alice and me by poking us and pushing his feet ours. We hit his arm roughly and both stood up.

Alice rapped her arm in mine." What do you think about Edward?"

"He doesn't talk much but I can't say I blame him. It's not really what he's used to. I guess he's fine. "I could feel my blush. "Yeah he is gorgeous I suppose." She started laughing at my glare. "Shut up." I said in aggravation. I walked back to the table and sat down. They were talking about some game that was on recently. I looked up at Edward and met his eyes. I continued for a moment until my blush came and asked mom to dance. We got up and danced to 'firework' by Katy Perry. Alice came over and joined us during the middle of the song. I noticed Tanya leaving and assumed that was where Alice went.

The night was wrapping up finally after many pictures and dances. The last song was 'mama's song' by Carrie Underwood. The newlyweds were dancing and Emmett demanded a dance with Alice. I smiled at Emmett's goofy dance.

"Would you like a dance?" I looked up to Edwards's handsome face and just nodded not trusting myself to talk. I put my hand in his and he pulled my up and walked to the dance floor. One of my hands was in his and the other on his shoulder, his on my lower back. I was trying my best not to step on him. "Don't focus on your feet. That will mess you up. Just look up." I did and it was him. He had a small smile on his face.

_Cause, he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl good,_

_Like a real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

He pulled me a bit closer and I put my head on his shoulder. We both slightly chuckled.

_And when I watch my baby grow up, _

_I'll only want what's best for her. And I hope she'll find,_

_The answer to my prayers._

_And that she'll say…_

_Cause, he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl good,_

_Like a real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So don't you worry about me?_

_Mama, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me?_

There was a sudden flash that I could see from my closed eyes. We broke apart and I blushed at Edward and the photographer. Edward thanked me for the dance and gave me a small kiss on my burning cheek. I was in a daze when Alice pulled my arm to leave and gave me her all knowing look. Now we leave home and then off to forks to live with Edward. This should be great.

**A/N: nice if I say so myself. Sorry about my small wedding knowledge. I know I skipped the couple's first dance but I didn't feel like brushing over that.**


End file.
